Lawson Gives Fred Baconmaker a Punishment Day, Throws Him Up to the Sun and Gets Grounded
(sequel to Gelman, Mundy and Skeens unground Shakira and get grounded) At the village, Lawson was furious about Fred Baconmaker. Lawson: Man! I can't believe my friends Gelman, Mundy and Skeens got grounded for ungrounding Shakira. Shakira got grounded for being ungrounded by her dad and then given a punishment day by Lexi's boyfriend Fred Baconmaker. He hurt her on purpose. What shall I do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! I will give Fred a punishment day. I reckon he's in the park! Hahahahahaha! Then Lawson went off to find Fred, and then he walked over to the park where Fred Baconmaker was there. Fred Baconmaker was annoyed. Fred: Lawson, what do you want for me now?! Lawson: Fred, how dare you give Shakira a punishment day?! My friends Gelman, Mundy and Skeens ungrounded her, and now her dad grounded her and my friends are grounded for ungrounding Shakira, because of you. That's it, today is punishment day! First punishment: Beating you up! Fred: Nonononononononononono! Please don't beat me up! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson: Shut up, Fred! I'm going to beat you up right now, you piece of crap! Lawson began to beat up Fred. Fred: (in Kidaroo voice) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Lawson stopped beating up Fred, and Fred started crying. Fred: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson: Stop crying, Fred! Second punishment: Saying you whomp! FRED, YOU WHOMP! Fred got angry. Fred: Hey, don't talk to me like that! You do not say to me I whomp! Lawson: I don't care! Whomp is just anyone's word in my school. It doesn't mean anything. Third punishment: Hitting your head with my baseball bat! Lawson picked up his baseball bat and hit Fred's head with it. Fred: Ow! My head hurt! Where did you get a baseball bat? Lawson: Well, that's my weapon! I can attack my enemies with it, including you, moron! Fred: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! That hurt! Lawson: Fred, shut up! Fourth punishment: Piledriving you! Lawson walked towards Fred and grabbed him and jumped up and he piledrove Fred to the floor with a thud, and Fred coughed. Fred: That hurt! Then Fred picked himself up. Lawson: Who cares? Fifth punishment: Grounding you! Fred, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for giving Shakira a punishment day for getting your girlfriend Lexi arrested! You're grounded forever! You're grounded with no more going out with Lexi, telling your teacher on Shakira, getting my friends grounded, or giving Shakira punishment day for the rest of your pathetic life! Fred: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! This is so unfair! Lawson: You know what's unfair! Giving Shakira a punishment day! That's why! Last punishment: Throwing you up to the sun! Quick as a flash Lawson picked Fred up by his leg and hoisted him up into the air. Fred: Hey! Let me go! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Lawson: No. I won't let you go. You are the worst guy ever who gives Shakira a punishment day. Now it's time for your punishment, so here it comes! Lawson began to swing Fred round and round in the air. At first, he swung him slowly. Then he swung him faster... AND FASTER, AND FASTER, AND FASTER STILL... soon Fred was just a blurry circle going round and round Lawson's head. Suddenly, Lawson let go of Fred's leg, and Fred went shooting high up into the sky like a huge rocket. Up and up he went... HIGHER and HIGHER...FASTER and FASTER. He was going so fast and so high that soon the earth was just a tiny dot miles below. He whizzed on and on. He whizzed far into space. He whizzed past the moon. He whizzed past stars and planets. Until at last... With the most tremendous BANG! Fred crashed headfirst into the hot hot sun. And he was sizzled up like a sausage! Then a sausage fell back to Lawson, and he ate it up. Lawson: Mmm, nice sausage! That's a good meal! Then Lawson cheered. Lawson: Yaaaaaay! Fred Baconmaker is dead for good! He'll never give Shakira a punishment day ever again! Back home, Lawson's dad was furious and upset with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, I can't believe that you gave Fred Baconmaker a punishment day and threw him up to the hot sun! Fred is a good guy! And where did you get the idea from? Lawson: Um, um, um, I got the idea from the Roald Dahl book The Enormous Crocodile where Trunky throws the Enormous Crocodile up to the sun. I really hate Fred Baconmaker, because he sucks. He gave Shakira a punishment day after my friends Gelman, Mundy and Skeens ungrounded them. But her dad grounded her for being ungrounded by my friends, and my friends got grounded for ungrounding Shakira. That's why I have to teach Fred a lesson! Lawson's dad: I don't care! Now everyone reacted to his death including Fred's parents, thanks to you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a whole month with no TV! Go to your room right now! Lawson went up to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Young Guy as Fred Baconmaker Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kidaroo as Fred's screaming voice Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff